masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3: Galaxy at War
RTS? Would this be like an RTS? :From the description and the info we have, no. Lancer1289 04:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I hope not, though I can't see myself using this feature anyway; being an RTS would simply cement that. G Y2K 01:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Inspiration COuld this have possibly been inspired from the recent assassin's creed game as it had a similar mechanic called the Mediterranean Defence minigame. --Templars1191 00:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :U have a source for that because there are a number of differences from what we've heard. Even then, we don't know how it will look and play when the game is released. Lancer1289 00:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Question? does anyone know yet. If you can play this mode in single player. or if it has to be played in Co-op. i know you have to use the online pass for it but does anyone know yet?--Fallout777 20:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) From what I've seen the Galaxy at war system is going to involve co-op (your highest leveled multiplayers can be added as resources), facebook-like tie-ins, and things that you do in single player that add to your "readiness level." 20:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :That about sums it up. The system enhances the single player campaign, with the co-op features. The system measures the readiness of the galaxy to fight, and the resources Shepard has access to. We have no information on social media tie-ins yet, and IMO, there shouldn't be any. Co-op is more than enough IMO. Lancer1289 21:35, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Merge with other multiplayer page Shouldn't this be merged with the Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer page? It's a bit confusing and clunky right now with the two different pages and with the Galaxy at War having a section in the ME 3 MP article. TheFedExPope 05:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :They're not the same thing, though. Galaxy at War is the overall system that takes into account War Assets and impacts the campaign. Multiplayer is a separate mode of ME3 that feeds into GaW, like some to-be-announced Facebook and iOS apps are supposed to. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer What happens when you can't find anyone online to play with, say in five years when the game's multiplayer is a ghost town? :Topics like this belong either in the forums or a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 01:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If it's related to the article, it belongs here. Might I have an answer? :And this is not the appropriate place for this discussion. Take it to one of places that I already mentioned. Lancer1289 01:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not starting some large thread just to find the answer to one simple question. you seem have no problem answering the other questions on this talk page. I get the feeling you just want to be unhelpful, in which case, I'm done with this wiki. :Again, this would be more appropriate in the Forums. Article talk pages are reserved for discussing the upkeep of articles only. And there's no straight answer to your question, though. We can't predict what the state of the game will be in five years and if anyone is still playing the multiplayer. I would assume that if no one was playing, the servers for it would have been taken down. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Single Player Is there a way to play multiplayer without affecting my single player progress at all, or there is a "switch" somewhere? I have the game installed, and would like to try out the MP, but I don't want to "buff" my SP score, how does it work? -- 10:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :No way unfortunately. MP's boost to the Readiness rating apparently deteriorates at 1% per day, and in my experience a successful bronze match nets you 9%.JakePT 11:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually it's 1% every time you quit ME3. I quit twice yesterday and it deteriorated from 100% to 98%. Lancer1289 16:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) please clarify to wiki page please clarify if "galaxy at war" is only multiplayer or not? :Galaxy at War is not necessarily multiplayer, it's more like a way to determinate the readiness of your forces in single-player that is affected by multiplayer play. For example, you want your readiness rating to be 100% so you play Special Ops missions to attain that. Whenever you gain a war asset in single player, you are only able to use 50% of it initially. The readiness rating determines what percentage of forces you will be bringing into battle. Correct me if I'm wrong? — The Primarch 17:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :You can also influence the rating by playing Infiltrator or by doing other things yet to be released. Liag 18:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Confusion with 'Readiness' Rating Ok, so I've been playing almost 30 hours by now, improved my forces' strength to ~3200 (if I remember correctly). The summary says that the galaxy's 'chance of success' is 'poor, but measurable'. Tell me why the readiness 'percentage' has been, and continues to be %50 across the board, even though the summary of the actual readiness has noticeably improved, as I would expect. I get now that that correlates to how much of my 'rating' would be available in the final fight, but why is it static, even though I've been steadily relieving pressure across all systems through the storyline? Is the percentage bugged, or reliant on other game modes? Incrognito 17:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Your effective military strength is your total strength multiplied by galactic readiness. Strength increases by gaining resources in the campaign, by promoting multiplayer characters at level 20 and playing Infiltrator. Readiness increases by playing multiplayer rounds, gathering intel in Infiltrator and sending fleets to do missions in Datapad, which released today. Liag 22:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::In ther words you MUST play multiplayer t increase your readiness rating, although you CAN get the best ending playing only single player, however you have to make ALL the correct decisions, or most of them, to get it, so it might require a total replaythrough of all three games. Can PS3 get maximum without multi? I'm 360, but I'm just curious.NickTyrong 21:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Decay How fast is the decay on Galactic Readiness? I have read about 1% every 8 hour in real time. My experience is 2% everytime I quit the game. Well I have read that it is 50% over 7 days from 100%-50%. That's about 7% a day. Or about 3.6% every 12 hours. Which lines up to about 1.3% every 6 hours. Which is about the amount of time it takes and the amount of percent earned through the ME3 Datapad. I recommend getting that and once your readiness is at 100% you can easily manage it every few hours. I have it all maxed and every fleet earning 1.3% every five and a half hours in each theater of war.--Xaero Dumort 05:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Just got it installed on my iTouch today. However it seems to be more of a way to maintain, rather than increase, Galactic Readiness. Consequently, if you happen to neglect both the app and ME3-MP for a few days, you will be forced to play multiplayer to make up for it. --Xenix47 06:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Linked to career or user? Is Galactic Readiness tied to the account that owns the game license or the career of the last saved game played? Rolenka 18:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :It applies to all careers so it is tied to your gamertag, PSN ID, or BioWare account. Lancer1289 18:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Purchase It said you can purchase War Assets (maybe with credits). Probably not dead assets though.--Mike Gilbert 02:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) MEI war asset bug Apparently, there is a bug with the Cerberus Escapees war asset of MEI. The player can have 4/3 assets instead of a maximum of 3/3. This video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQAK_Uiyb1E ) show it and there is two other confirmations. Is it enough to mention it ? --DeldiRe 22:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I confirm this bug on my game. Is this enough proof to put it ?--DeldiRe 18:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC)